In an effort to preserve the environment, manufacturers are continuously optimizing vehicle efficiency to decrease emissions. This relates, in particular, to emissions of nitrogen oxide and emissions of fine dust, which in the case of a regular loading may lead to localized concentrations. Therefore, the aim is avoid local high concentrations of emissions, which may include nitrogen oxides and carbon oxides.
For the purpose of reducing emissions of nitrogen oxide, motor vehicles, for example, motorcycles, passenger cars or trucks, are ordinarily equipped with one or more apparatuses for exhaust-gas aftertreatment. The exhaust-gas aftertreatment apparatuses may be, for example, lean NOx traps (LNT) and catalytic converters for selective catalytic reduction (SCR). The performance of such catalytic converters depends on, amongst other things, their size, their configuration with respect to the processing of noble metals, washcoats, etc., and the structure for control and regulation that is being used in this context. In this connection, one challenge amongst others consists in developing an optimal system with respect to costs that, at the same time, satisfies all regulations such as regulations in connection with emission limits. Ordinarily, such systems are developed to the effect that they satisfy defined approval prerequisites, in particular for specific applications.
The investigation is typically carried out with the aid of vehicle tests or engine tests, the focus being upon the overall results that are achieved, observed over a defined driving cycle with particular consideration of defined ranges within the cycle. One disadvantage of the existing investigative methods consists in the fact that they do not permit a quantification of emissions in connection with the traffic volume with respect to specific locations, in particular within a built-up area such as a city, for example.
One example approach for predicting emissions in a city are shown by Zheng et al. in US 2017/0285181 A1. Therein, a computer system is described that measures the speed of traffic on a road network. In this connection, the mean speed for each road segment is determined for defined time-slots. Another example approach is shown by Cho et al. in US 2015/0176456 A1. Therein, a model for an SCR catalytic converter and a method for correcting parameters of the SCR catalytic converter are described. In this case, the model may have been configured in such a way that concentrations of nitrogen oxide downstream of the SCR catalytic converter can be predicted with it.
However, the inventors have identified some issues with the approaches described above. For example, the previous examples do not factor in weather conditions which may adjust emissions within a region. Additionally, the region may comprise a plurality of vehicles producing different amounts of emissions. The previous examples do not provide a way to distribute the burden of meeting an emission target for a region among a plurality of vehicles selecting to do so.
In one example, the issues described above may be addressed by a system for an engine fluidly coupled to an exhaust passage housing an aftertreatment device. The system further comprising a controller with computer-readable instructions stored thereon that when executed enable the controller to estimate a total current emission output of all vehicles within a region and adjust engine operating parameters of a portion of all vehicles within the region if the total current emission output is greater than an emission target of the region. In this way, vehicle operators may select if they desire to assist in meeting the emission target, wherein engine operating parameters in their vehicles are adjusted when the emission target is overshot.
As one example, the portion of all vehicles in the region may comprise an electronic application configured to gather emission data from each individual vehicle on which it is installed. The emission data may be tabulated and an overall emission value of the portion of all vehicles in the region may be determined. The overall emission value may be used to estimate an emissions of a remaining portion of vehicles in the region without the electronic application. The two emissions values may be summed to determine the total current emission output. If the total current emission output is greater than the emission target, then engine operating parameters in the portion of all vehicles with the electronic application may be adjusted to decrease emissions therefrom.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.